


A Period of Adjustment

by mific



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Friendship, Other, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Things get even more complicated for Eddie Brock after an ill-advised walk in the park.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Inner Werewolf
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Venom Big Bang 2020





	A Period of Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2020 Venom Big Bang which has been a bit delayed in posting because 2020 sucked. 
> 
> The ending may be a little baffling unless you take a quick look at [What's Wrong Eddie?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158271) where I introduced the character "Blue" (the papillon dog/blue symbiote).


End file.
